1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a condensed cyclic compound, a composition including the condensed cyclic compound, an organic light-emitting device including the condensed cyclic compound, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research efforts have recently been actively carried out to develop display apparatuses, mobile apparatuses, lighting apparatuses, or the like using organic light-emitting devices that are self-emission devices.
An organic light-emitting device has an organic layer including a light-emitting material. The light-emitting material is excited by recombination of holes and electrons in the organic layer, and light is generated when the excited light-emitting material transits from an excited state to a ground state.
Research efforts into various types of materials constituting the organic layer have been actively carried out to improve light emission efficiency, light emission lifespan, and driving voltage characteristics of the organic light-emitting device.
On the other hand, in order to manufacture a large-scale organic light-emitting device at a low cost, the use of solution coating instead of vacuum deposition in forming an organic layer is desired. Compared to vacuum deposition, the use of solution coating may increase use efficiency of a material for forming an organic layer and may facilitate the formation of a large-scale film without using expensive vacuum devices. Accordingly, solution coating is expected as an efficient method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting device.